Winter Formal Chaos
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: The announcement of a Winter Ball incites chaos and the dragging out of secret relationships that aren’t really secret. Complete Fluff. One-shot.


Title: Winter Formal Chaos

Rating: T

Pairing: AtoJi. Side Dirty and Silver. Mentions of Alpha.

Summary: The announcement of a Winter Ball incites chaos and the dragging out of secret relationships that aren't really secret. Complete Fluff.

Authors Note: Random one-shot. Yes, I know I have issues before anyone tells me that I do. Also, concerning the ending….LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Lol. Oh, and the ending is actually a reference to Unfounded Jealously, just to tell you. Enough rambling. To the story!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Except for my OCs, who are pretty obvious. I also do NOT own Kazuki…even if I wish I did. I LOVE YOU KAZUKI!!!

**Winter Formal Chaos**

A Winter Ball?! The first one ever at Hyoutei?! This would be the social event of the year. Unfortunately, for the underclassmen it was a dance exclusively for third years only. Similar to a senior prom in America. Naturally, third years were free to ask underclassmen but it was unlikely. The only true rule was that a man must buy the tickets. The school was well aware that their were both gay and lesbian couples, but they liked to pretend to be oblivious to this.

With a date and ground rules set, the hardest part arrived--finding a date. The general female population had one target in mind--Atobe Keigo, himself. Their second choice would be Oshitari Yuushi. The two most popular boys in school. Naturally have upwards of 60 females constantly approaching them would hinder the school day. As such they began a note system to Valentine's Day. This was the way to ask Oshitari and Atobe to the Winter ball.

Everyday the girls stalked the ticket table waiting for that moment that they appeared to buy tickets. This would be the sign that they had finally picked someone to take the ball. Unfortunately, neither boy had approached the table and bought tickets yet. How aggravating!!

Though the girls were pretty sure who both boys would pick they still had that small measure of hope. They all knew Atobe would take Shinomura Miyumi and Oshitari would take Yagami Shoko. It was given, but a girl can dream. The question was: Why hadn't they bought their tickets yet? The dance is a mere three days away.

"You guys! Shishido Ryou just bought tickets to the ball!" a girl from 3-C told her friends.

"Probably that yankee Shumo Hikari in class B," Miyumi sighed, flipping her long bleached blonde hair.

"But shouldn't Atobe-sama already have bought your tickets," another lackey asked.

"Impossible," Miyumi chuckled. "Seeing as I have yet to ask him. I plan to ask him after tennis practice today and Shoko ran to catch Yuushi-kun in the library. We needed time to find the perfect dresses after all. Now its time to obtain the perfect man and make sure they won't wear something that clashes."

"Look it's Oshitari-sama," the previous lackey exclaimed pointing to the ticket table. The blue-haired tensai gave a mock salute to their vice-president before chatting with. Nokoji Ayano. It wasn't her job to do this but their president refused to--for good reason. Oshitari gave a small laugh, nodding his head in an affirmative motion.

"I wonder if anyone asked Aya-san to the dance?"

"Not likely," Miyumi sneered. "Who would want to date a freak like _him_." Yes, in fact their vice-president is male not female. It was only thanks to Atobe that the boy was allowed to cross-dress. Atobe said it over and over again. He didn't care if Ayano wanted to dress as a girl or not, the boy was efficient in his work.

Shoko rejoined their table, black hair covering her eyes. "Yuushi-kun, finally give in?" asked Miyumi with a victorious smirk.

Shoko shook her head in the negative. "H-he.." she sniffled. "He tu-turned m-me down." The love of her life had said no. Was there no justice in the world?

Miyumi's eyes widened in sheer disbelief. "Are you serious? What happened?"

"Well…."

-10 minutes previous Hyoutei Gakuen Library-

Yagami Shoko nervously played with the hem of her skirt, her brown eyes focused solely on her first love. He was the picture of perfection. He sat in one of the libraries plush arm chairs, legs crossed, blue haired falling in layers over lavender eyes. His glasses were missing today, but she didn't mind. He was sexier without them anyways.

His eyes moved rapidly; devouring the words of his book. Now was her opportunity. Taking a deep steadying breath she entered the library heading straight for the wonderful man. Guess she was the weird one, having sole affections for Oshitari Yuushi and not Atobe Keigo.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Thunder in My Heart by Johana Lindsey," he answered.

"English?"

"Naturally," he sighed.

This was one of the reasons she loved him. Sensitive enough to read romance novels. Smart enough to read them in English. His eyes looked up at her briefly before he placed his bookmark in and closed his book. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes. Um…you see I was wondering…if you….if I..um..what I mean is…."

"Hold that thought," he suddenly spoke, raising an finger. Placing his book down he got up from his chair heading straight for the red-head that just walked in. She followed.

"I knew you would have to come to the library eventually seeing as you procrastinated long enough," he spoke.

"I wouldn't of had to had someone just helped me with the damned project like I asked," the red-head glared.

"Is that a reason to take my glasses?"

"Damn right it is!"

"Hello, Gakuto-kun," Shoko greeted.

"Hey," he said briefly before turning his sole attention back to Oshitari. She smiled. Mukahi Gakuto had acknowledge her. That was a good thing. If you wanted Oshitari Yuushi you had to be friends with his best friend. Otherwise you didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell.

"I am surprised you were even awake before me," Oshitari commented. "What did you do? Drug me should I wouldn't wake up? This isn't funny, Gakuto. I want my glasses back and you are causing Yagami-chan trouble."

"Oh, its no trouble," she waved.

"Ch' go ahead and talk to her then," Gakuto glared.

"I was just going to ask you to the dance," she blurted out. Gakuto's glared immediately fell then returned a second later focused on the girl.

"He's already going with someone," Gakuto told her.

No! He was? Who? He hadn't bought tickets yet. That meant he was still up for grabs, right?

"Really, who?" Oshitari voiced. "No one has asked me. I believe Shoko-chan is the first to ask me face to face…"

"So will you?" she asked again, eyes hopeful.

"Unless someone else wants to ask me…."

"Fine," Gakuto sighed dramatically. "Will you go with me, Yuushi?" Gakuto mumbled.

"Saa….I need to think about this," he sighed, placing his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture.

Was he serious? A boy just asked him, his best friend, and he legitimately needed to think about it?

Gakuto grabbed Oshitari by the shirt collar pulling the taller into a deep tongued kiss. Shoko's mouth fell open. He is…no way…it can't be…

"Everyday with you two," the library sighed in exasperation. "I've told you before: No PDA."

Oshitari pulled back with a smirk. "Sorry, sensei, Gaku-chan just can't keep his hands off me."

"Yeah, I'm the overly hormonal one. Now just go buy the damned tickets," Gakuto demanded, pushing the other out the door.

"Sorry, Yagami-chan," Oshitari waved as he was dragged off by his boyfriend.

-Back to present-

"He's gay?!" Miyumi and her lackeys called in shock.

Shoko nodded. "You don't think that maybe Keigo-sama is also…."

"NO!! Not in this lifetime. He is merely waiting for me to come and ask him. You don't see the private looks we share during class. Its that fire in his eyes that says everything. That fire that says he wants me. You will see. After tennis practice he will be mine."

----

After tennis practice was over Miyumi hung around the club room waiting for her beloved to exit. Oshitari exited with Gakuto attached firmly to his arm--she would never view them the same way. Taki Haginosuke and Hiyoshi Wakashi exited chatting with each other. About what, she didn't know. They were second years, who cares what they discuss. Ootori Choutarou exited with Shishido Ryou and they were….holding hands?!

"You so owe me for this Choutarou. Now everyone is going to know about us. I'm never gonna hear the end of this," Shishido sighed, scooting in closer to the other. The silver smiled a happy gentle smile. "I will be sure to give you full compensation, Shishido-san." Did Shishido Ryou just blush? Whatever, that's neither here nor there. She could gossip about this later. Kabaji, Keigo's personal lackey, exited next with no Keigo behind him. If she counted right the only ones left in the club room were Keigo and Akutagawa Jirou. Keigo was probably stuck waking the lazy blonde up.

With a sigh she went to stand next to the covered clubroom window. She couldn't see inside but she could hear.

"What is it, Atobe?" Jirou yawned from inside.

"Everyone has left."

"Hontou ni? I should shower and change. Or I can change and shower when I get home…"

"Go shower. Ore-sama will wait for you."

"Thank you! I would hate to have to walk home all by myself. Some perv might try to kidnap me," he giggled. She rolled her eyes. He wasn't that adorable. Obviously he thought to much of himself. Faintly she could hear water running and a few other indiscernible muffled sounds. The showers were to far back to tell what those sounds were.

10 agonizing minutes later she could hear them both again or was it more than 10. She looked down at her designer Chanel watch. More like 25, she noted.

"You know, Kei-chan, there are easier less painful ways to ask me out," he hissed. "Ways that don't keep me from walking without a limp."

"Yet, you never complain."

"I am now. I know that girl from our class wants to ask you out. She has been circling you like a hungry vulture since the day the Winter Ball was announced. What's her name? Shino something…"

"Shinomura Miyumi."

"Yeah, her. I've heard her talking to her friends. Acting like you two are dating and destined to get married. I don't like it."

"Jealous? Ore-sama would have never imagined that sweet little Jirou had the ability to be jealous."

"If you can, why can't I?" There was rustling within before Jirou's next words made Miyumi's heart jump. "Fuck me, Keigo. Right here, on the couch you bought for me. Show me how much you love me."

"Again? Weren't you just complaining that you couldn't walk?" His tone was laughing. Miyumi didn't know Keigo had such a carefree side.

"Put me in a wheelchair if you must."

She couldn't bear to hear anymore of this. She ran. Ran as fast as she could. This had to be a dream. Yes, a dream. In the morning everything would be as it is supposed to be. Atobe Keigo is not gay. His parents would never allow that. Besides, even if he were, he could do a lot better than Akutagawa Jirou.

--

Jirou watched the shadow of Shinomura Miyumi dart away from the window in a flash. She was quite stupid, wasn't she? Naturally they had noticed her. But good she needed to learn. Keigo belonged to him. Just like he belonged to Keigo.

"I love you, Keigo," he gasped.

Keigo nuzzled his lover's neck affectionately. "I love you, too."

"Goody. I would be disappointed if it were unrequited," he pouted playfully.

"You are to adorable to be so manipulative, you know that," Keigo teased, kissing Jirou's pouting lips.

"Call it the Hyoutei spirit," Jirou shrugged.

----

Miyumi sat on the park bench crying her eyes out. How could she have lost? She always gets what she wants. That's what her daddy told her. Anything she wants she gets. Why couldn't she have the one man she wanted?

"Hey, are you okay?" a low voice asked.

She rubbed her eyes furiously before looking up at the man offering her a handkerchief. Her mouth almost dropped. He was hot, extremely so. His hair was semi long and a light red almost strawberry. His eyes were a caring gray as opposed to the icy blue of Keigo's eyes. He wore baggy jeans and a black hoodie. He was probably a commoner but he was perfect.

"Thanks," she nodded, taking the handkerchief.

"Why were you crying?"

"Nothing that's your business."

"Oh, the cat has claws! Thought I kind of expected that from you, princess."

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" She would remember meeting a guy this hot, even if he was a commoner.

"Names Nokoji Ayano. Friends call me Koji or at school they call me Aya."

Her eyes widened. It couldn't be. "You….I….you…"

"Yeah. My boyfriend made me get a haircut. Says he's dating a guy not a girl. Doesn't really care about me cross-dressing at school but, you know….now I'm going to have to wear a wig."

"Who is your boyfriend?" she asked, trying to be polite. Hopefully he didn't know about the way she insulted him behind his back.

"You wouldn't know him. He is in Senior High….a third year. He's four years older than me but you know. I don't really care nor does he. The only problem is his little brother. The pres is acquaintances with my boyfriend's brother so I wouldn't be surprised if you knew him--Sanada Genichirou."

"Your dating Sanada's older brother?"

"Yep," he smiled. "Though I have to admit. Gen's boyfriend is delicious, but he is totally whipped by Sei-chan." He was silent for a moment, before his eyes turned upward. "So I bet you found out about the pres and his boy toy. I'm surprised you didn't find out before this. Those two are always all over each other. I'd be surprised if Jirou was suddenly out of Kei's life. Everyday he's just sitting on Kei's lap like he is stuck there. Hard to get work done with Jirou around but pres manages."

"You knew along?"

"Not just about them. But about Yuu-kun and Gak-kun, also ChouChou and RyouRyou. it's the oblivious girls that never notice. You guys should try paying attention."

She glared at him hard. Sorry that she didn't have a gaydar.

"I'll take you to the dance, if you want."

"I don't want a pity date."

"Its either me or show up alone. I sold the tickets, you forget. It would be near impossible for you to find a date this late and I know Ken won't mind. I promise I won't wear a dress," he smiled, trying to be nice.

She looked away contemplating this. The most popular girl in Hyoutei could NOT show up dateless to the social event of the year. "Fine, but you have to wear a boys school uniform tomorrow or else the deal is off."

----

"Why I am doing this?" Ayano called from the student council restroom.

"Because you are really nice. Now hurry hurry I want to see you," Jirou cheered, bouncing on Keigo's leg.

"How about you leave Kei alone so he can do his work and not have to deal with a problem I am sure you are giving him."

"I'll just slide under the desk and take care of it for him," Jirou giggled.

"No you will not!" Shishido yelled. "We do not want to see that!"

"Why are they here? Is this such a big deal?"

"Shi-Shishido-san dragged m-me along," Choutarou stuttered.

"Your fine, ChouChou. I know you won't laugh at me, I'm talking about chuckles 1 and 2."

"If Yuushi is here, then I am," Gakuto yelled back.

"Enough, come out, Koji-kun!" Jirou cheered, relinquishing Keigo's lap to pull the boy out by force. Keigo sighed as Jirou disappeared behind the door and the arguing began. Why did they need to have this trouble causing dance? The only reason he was going was for appearances and he wasn't going to go unless it was with Jirou. Now his vice-president was on some goodwill mission to help the girl that just realized her crush is gay. Fantastic. There is work to be done.

The door opened, Jirou tossing his cell phone to Gakuto. "Gakuto, press send, hurry!"

"Jirou, give me the phone!!"

"HURRY!!!"

"Keigo, I am going to kill your koibito!"

Gakuto looked at the cell, hitting send to send the file Jirou had highlighted. The door to the bathroom burst open and out came Koji pushed by Jirou. "He looks hot, ne? Not as hot as Keigo…."

At the gawking looks Koji growled in annoyance. "That's it. I'm through being nice! I'm putting the skirt back on!"

"Sanada-san thinks you look hot," Gakuto laughed, holding the phone out to Koji.

"Whatever," he blushed. "Can we just get through this day? Really the skirt give so much more breathing room…." he grumbled. Stupid conscious, making him be nice to people.

------

Jirou stared out the window of Keigo's bedroom, down at the arriving crowd. The dance was being held in Atobe manor. Of course the entire upstairs was shut off to the public but still, he felt like these people were invading his second home. Well he would have to get use to it if he wanted to marry Keigo. They were only 14 but they could get married in 4 short years after graduating Senior high. At least that's what Keisuke-san said. He probably didn't think their relationship would last that long, but Jirou felt different.

"Are you ready?" Keigo asked. Jirou turned, mouth dropping open. Why? Why did Keigo have to dress like that? Black dress slacks and a simple blue dress shirt…..but still…with those few buttons undone at the top and the silver chain adorning his neck……

"Uh…we…hey…look a bed. Kei, lets not go!"

"It would be wrong to not appear at a party held at my own home. Now, lets go," Keigo said, holding up his arm. Jirou accepted the arm, but his feet weren't exactly responding. Keigo had to tug him a few times to get him into motion. Even then Jirou was to busy checking his boyfriend out to pay attention to where they were going.

"Would you stop ogling ore-sama like a horny school girl?"

"I'm worse than a horny school girl, Keigo-chan. I'm a horny school boy….we are ten times worse."

Keigo sighed. Their libidos would have to wait till after the dance was over. They reached the downstairs, where music was already booming and students were already dancing. Teachers came to greet the heir, thanking him for renting out the space. He nodded in acknowledgment to them before leading Jirou off into the crowd. Miyumi seemed to be having fun with Koji who seemed to be complaining every five seconds about the formal clothing she made him wear. She giggled at whatever he was saying before fixing the shirt collar he kept messing with.

Shishido refused to dance with Choutarou seeing as he would have to play the part of the girl. Not that was any different than usual but he didn't want all these people seeing that. Stupid tall boyfriend.

Everyone was having fun, which was the important thing. Plus the school had raised enough money for the auditorium renovations they wanted.

"Do you want to dance, Keigo-chan?" Jirou asked hopefully.

"In a moment," Keigo answered.

Jirou sighed. Keigo had been saying that all night.

"Ore-sama is waiting for the opportune moment and perfect song," he elaborated. Jirou sighed. What was the perfect song? That's when he heard it. "Now would be that moment," Keigo smiled taking Jirou's hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor. Jirou almost cried. Keigo actually remembered that one of Jirou's favorite songs is Chain of Love by Kato Kazuki. Jirou never thought Keigo would dance to this after the incident some months ago with his I-pod. But something sounded off in the singing--must be a live version.

"Close your eyes for a moment."

Jirou did as Keigo asked, feeling his body turn around and girls began to scream. What was going on? "Open them."

Jirou literally collapsed from pure shock and surprise. "You…he…it's Kazuki!" he spewed.

Kato Kazuki, here, singing. Feet away from them on the make-shift stage. This wasn't real.

Keigo wrapped his arms around Jirou's way, the two swaying gently on the spot to the live music. "You owe me!"

Jirou leaned back, gently kissing Keigo on the lips. He would definitely be getting a reward for this later. Besides how many boyfriends would have their boyfriend's celebrity crush perform live?! Keigo is such a sweetheart.

-Owari-


End file.
